Stuck Below the Water
by Jacqueesex
Summary: The groms always stuck together. That was that. But, when Emma is dragged out to sea how will her friends react, and how will relationship form?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone this is my second fanfiction but first one about stoked(first on was Avatar) I decided to take a break from that one only cause not that many people read/reviewed it so check that out too if you want . Okay without further ado I give you Stuck Below the Water.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Stoked

Chapter 1

"Yo Emma you wanna go catch some waves there's a ground swell over at 'The Office'." Borseph yelled while running up to the run-down staff house.

"Sure Broseph but what's a ground swell?"

"Betty you really need to learn more surf lingo." Broseph said shaking his head. " It's a clean swell with evenly-spaced lines and it's completely beautiful." Broseph said before he was almost drooling over the thought.

"Yeah I do need to learn more surf slang sorry." Emma said putting on a sad smile and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Don't sweat it now but let's go everyone is there already." Broseph said grabbing Emma's and his board and running to the setting sun.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Hey Broseph, Emma you finally made it we were staring to get worried that you guys weren't gonna show up." Fin yelled while she was floating on her board out in the water. "Well Fin was I wasn't." Reef said paddling up to Fin.

"Can it Reef." Fin responded and then pushed him off his board and him squealing before he fell.

"Hey Emma!" Jonny said gawking over the red-head's beauty. Emma giggled and replied, "Hey Jonny," before she spotted Ty sitting under a tree and aimlessly started walking to the other boy and leaving Jonny feeling bad for being forgotten by his crush.

Ty looked up from his camera and spotted Emma walking toward him he felt a dorky smile cross his face before he tried to hide it. "Hey Emma" he said while waving a short wave. Emma felt ecstatic when she heard he got her name right. "Hey Ty what's up?"

"Oh I'm just filming," Ty responded and Emma sat down before he continued, "you see how the sun is at the horizon making everything look golden?" He asked Emma and she nodded yes and he continued again "Well it only happens twice in a day and it's called the golden hour." Emma felt truly interested and Ty completely lit up when someone was actually listening to him and what he loved to do unlike his awful ex-girlfriend Kelly.

Lo walked out of the woods with her board and saw Jonny still moping, but on the water, while Broseph, Fin, and Reef were catching awesome waves but she didn't see Emma. She scanned 'The Office' and saw her brother and Emma laughing under a tree. She ran over to where Emma was, grabbed her wrist and said "Hey Emma let's go catch some waves." Lo then pulled her friend away from her brother then whispered in Emma's ear "Don't be too oblivious or make it too easy for him."

Leaving the older boy in shock and a little confused of what happened he yelled "Bye Emma" before she was out of earshot and she turned her head to look at him and smiled causing him to smile to himself once more.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Once it became too dark to surf everyone went in for a bonfire and roasted marshmallows and hotdogs. Jonny tried weaseling his way to sit next to Emma but was cut off by Ty to her right and Fin to her left and the rest of them sitting in a circle. After about 40 minutes of the group talking they Broseph and Reef caught Ripper and Lance trying to scare the group. After another 20 minutes an actual bear showed up from the scent of the hotdogs and sent everyone into a panic.

"What do we do?" Lo screamed

"Run into the water!" Reef yelled. They all sprinted towards the water away from the bear and the light from the fire. When they reached the water, the fire was nothing more than a slight glow in the distance and the current in the water became stronger due to the high tide and the new mood.

"Oh my god the water's freezing!" Lo screamed.

"Quiet Lo or you'll attract the bear!" Fin said in a whispered scream. The group of teens hadn't realized how far the were into the ocean until a wave crashed and dragged Emma away from her friends and the group hear he pleading for help.

**Author's Notes: **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! This story takes place after "Heartbreak Hotel" that's why Ty acts differently towards Emma and please tell me what you guys think


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys Jacqueesex here I'm glad you guys actually wanted to read more…It makes me so happy!:) Well yeah here's chapter 2

**Disclamer:** I don't own Stoked

Chapter 2

"Emma? Can you hear me?" Ty yelled while cupping his hands around his mouth so his voice would be louder. He was about a mile away from shore on his board searching for Emma. "Emma!" He cried out again. It was nearing 8 hours since she was pulled out to sea by the current. Ty's doubt grew every second he didn't find her and he had no idea where she could be. _What if she's dead?_ A voice said in his head. "Don't think like that Ty you can't afford to." Ty said to himself but the voice in his head kept on saying "_What if."_

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Fin came running to Reef and Broseph panting. "Did you guys find any trace of Emma?" Fin spat out still trying to catch her breath. The two boys were in the same sat the Fin was in but Reef was able to say: "It's like the girl just vanished." Lance came running into the group that was still trying to regain their breath. "Guys, Johnny is getting in trouble by Bummer cause everyone is missing looking for Emma." Lance said in a rush.

"Well I'm pretty sure Emma is more important than Johnny getting in trouble with that kook." Fin said after she had the air in her lungs that she needed. Just then Kelly and Bummer walked up to the teens. "What are you all doing!" Baumer yelled at them. "Yeah and where is that lazy Emma I've been working the DR all by myself." Kelly yelled really pissed off. Everyone's faces went grim. "Well answer us!" Kelly yelled again. Fin stepped up and told them the story.

"What? How could this happen?" Bummer screamed in fear and anxiety could be detected in his voice. "We can't let this get out or people will stop coming to the resort and we need workers. Lance go help Kelly in the DR and everyone else keep searching."

"What?" Kelly said pissed, "They get to get off work to find Emma who's probably not even missing and—" Kelly was cut off by Bummer. "Kelly shut it and go to work with Lance, unless you want a strike." Bummer said sternly. Before anything else could be said, everyone besides Kelly, Bummer, and Lance were off searching for their red-headed friend.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

While everyone was in a frenzy about Emma, Lo was doing her job while crying. Surprisingly, she worked really well when she was upset but, all she could think of was how Emma was most likely dead.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Emma!" Ty cried out, fear trapped in his voice and hot tears now streaming down his face freely. He didn't even try to stop them from flowing because he knew that they would only resurface. He felt so helpless.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Emma finally came to it. She looked around and saw she was floating in the ocean but didn't know where she was. She saw a sliver of land to the west and north of her but couldn't find the energy to swim, she was freezing and she was so thirsty yet she couldn't drink any of the water around her and she could feel herself being pulled in and out of consciousness and heard her name being called right before she passed out once more.

**Author's Notes: **well this was chapter 2 review for more chapters and tell me who you think will save Emma and any ideas you want to see in my story. Remember I'm only writing this for you guys =]


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone who is reading I'm so glad you have made time to read this:P I keep noticing whenever I reread my stories after I post them that words are spelled wrong when I know I had them spelled right gah that annoys me ok sorry whatever if things are spelled wrong I'm really sorry

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Stoked

Chapter 3

"Emma!" Emma heard a man's voice calling out to her penetrating the darkness of her mind. "Emma!" the voice called again. She wanted to so much to reply, to just nudge her body. She felt soft hair and a warm head press against her chest to check for a heartbeat. She wanted to open her eyes, look into the eyes of the person that has found her but she couldn't. She knew she wasn't in the water anymore, she was on a surf board, she could feel the warm smooth wax on her back. In the distance she heard waves crashing which meant she must be close to "LAND!" Emma bolted up hitting her rescuer's forehead with her own. "Ow." The man said in a thick Australian accent.

Emma laid back down carefully making sure she wouldn't exhaust her already low energy. She finally opened her eyes and saw the dark blue hair she only knew too well. "Ripper?" Emma said in a whisper. Ripper hadn't realized that Emma was awake due to the pain in his forehead. He pulled his hands away from his forehead and saw Emma's blue eyes staring at him. "Emma you're finally awake!" Ripper yelled with joy. "Yeah I am," she responded, "do you have any food or water?" She asked in a raspy tone.

"Sorry mate not on me, but I bet that island will have something." Ripper pointed to a somewhat close island, it didn't look familiar and it didn't look like the resort's beach. "Come on girlie I'll paddle us to shore while you try to stay awake I don't want you to go out again."

"Ok I'll try." Emma responded. Emma was still conscious and could hear the beach break become louder. "Okay Sheila this is going to be tricky getting us to shore but no matter what happens, don't let go of the board she'll help you float back to the surface if get hammered by some waves." Ripper was completely serious, no emotion in his eyes, he just wanted to get them back to Surfer's Paradise alive.

The waves were choppy making the board hard to ride. Emma was glad that a skilled surfer like Ripper had found her or else they would both be in a hell ride. Ripper was able to navigate to shore with ease but since the ride had been bumpy and since she had no food in her stomach she threw up before making it to shore. When they reached the sand, Emma tried to stand but her body went limp and Ripper caught her before she fell and carried her in bridal position while pleading for help.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Ty washed up on the shore of Surfer's Paradise. He couldn't feel his legs from standing so long on his board and his voice inside his head had convinced him that Emma was indeed dead. He didn't know what to do or how to feel. After him and Kelly broke up his feelings for Emma grew stronger but when he gave into the thought of Emma being dead it felt like his heart had been ripped out of him.

It wasn't just Ty either. When he returned without Emma everyone was sad. All their tears had run out, and they were in shock and denial. Lo couldn't even stand when she saw her brother ride into shore without her best friend. She just fell to the ground, put her hands over her mouth, and shook her head. Everything was silent it was unnatural. Reef held Fin in his arms and she pressed her head into his neck as if he could protect her. Johnny just ran, he didn't want to be around anyone right now. Even Broseph's mood dropped his whole essence of happiness turned a dingy gray. But Ty, he had it the worst he felt like he had failed himself but worse he felt like he failed Emma and he just couldn't handle that. He crawled off his board forearms and knees in the sand and just screamed he couldn't hold it in any longer then thought: _I've failed you Emma…_

**Author's Notes: **So how was it? I felt like this was an emotional chapter and I know it was a little slow in the beginning of the chapter so I apologize.

Please review though=]


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Hello people I'd like to give a shout out to metrokarateacademyrocks and thank them for being so awesome and helping me out with a few ideas;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

Chapter 4

"Ripper, you've been carrying me for forty minutes you can let me go and have a rest." Emma said with concern but Ripper kept on walking. "Ripper I said—"

"I know what you said Emma I just won't let you go, not now, not ever." Ripper's usual joking voice was gone when he said this. He had an all serious tone but did manage to look down at Emma. "You know I never wanted to break up." He said this in a whisper but Emma still heard it.

"Ripper I didn't know you felt that way." Emma was able to say but in a raspy tone. Seeing Emma in this state, so weak and frail, made his heart sink. He looked back up from Emma trying to stay focused on finding some sort of water. They were making their way through the woods when Ripper thought "_These woods look familiar." _He looked stopped walking and looked around.

"Are you okay Ripper?" Emma asked faintly

"Emma these are our woods!" Ripper became ecstatic. "These are the woods near the resort on the island!" Emma was overjoyed to be back to somewhere she knew but still weak she couldn't express how she felt. "There's the tree with my initials carved in it." Ripper nudged with his head, "Which mean there should be my stash over there." Ripper walked quicker than he did before so he could get food and water in Emma before she passed out again. His feet were killing him but he ignored the pain to save Emma. He set Emma down on a tree stump next to where he hid his food, water, and whatever else he had in his "stash."

Ripper dug up a large plastic box next to the stump where Emma sat. He opened it then handed Emma a water bottle and then he took put some bread and peanut butter. Before he touched any of the food, he pulled out a disinfectant wipe and cleaned his dirty hand which surprised Emma and causing her to make a surprised face that Ripper caught then said, "What did you think I was a slob when it came to health and cooking?" He handed Emma a disinfectant wipe and quickly made a peanut butter sandwich for Emma to eat. He handed Emma her sandwich, which she quickly gulfed down then Ripper handed her the sandwich he was going to eat knowing she was hungrier than he was. He didn't mind seeing Emma eat, in fact it made him happy that she wasn't one of those girls who coward in fear to eat in front of a guy. He made another sandwich for himself while Emma washed down her food with more water.

"Ahh that was good." Emma said feeling a food coma coming on. "If you don't mind me asking Ripper, how long has that food been in that bin?" Emma asked once Ripper had finished his sandwich.

"I changed out everything before I left to find you just in case this happened. I didn't think we would need it but we did which is good." His mind was at ease now that Emma had her fill and he was glad that they were safe.

"How long have you had this here?" Emma asked surprised that Ripper had planned for this specific event.

"I started hiding food here my first week of being a grom." He replied, "I just couldn't handle the food, so when I get a chance I come out here and eat and enjoy the woods, it's a good place to think." He continued on.

"Oh wow that was smart; I'm surprised I didn't think about doing that." Emma said. She looked around a bit taking in her surroundings, small beams of light could be seen through the leaves and branches and one just happened to hit where Ripper was sitting on the dirt making him look like he was glowing. Emma started to blush and turned her head so that Ripper wouldn't see. "So much for never letting me go." Emma said joking with Ripper. He only laughed and stood up then learned down to pick up Emma. "Is this better?" He joked back then started walking while carrying Emma towards the resort.

"So Ripper, what was that comment about not wanting to break up you said earlier?" Emma teased him causing him to blush.

"Well Emma I never wanted to break up and I still have feelings for you. That's what it meant." Ripper replied making his way through the woods. Emma didn't say anything, she only dug her head closer to his chest and thought, _"I didn't want us to end either," _before she fell asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

All the groms, Ty, and Lance went down to "the Office" to have a bonfire. It wasn't a party bonfire it was the kind of bonfire where everyone is silent and only thinks. Johnny wasn't there and everyone forgot about Ripper because they were grieving over Emma. Ty sat next to Broseph who was comforting his sister Lo, Reef was comforting Fin, and Lance decided to head back to the staff house leaving Ty alone thinking about Emma.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Hey Emma wake up." Ripper nudged Emma awake when he saw the light of the bonfire down by "the Office." She groaned before responding to Ripper. "What is it Ripper?" Emma asked. Ripper continued to walk towards the light. "There's a bonfire at "the Office," and before we get there I just wanted to know what you thought of me." Ripper said nearing the edge of the woods. Emma didn't know what to say but Ripper kept on walking, and before they knew it, they were out of the woods and visible to everyone. Soon everyone was looking at the two of them all of them were shocked except for Ty who looked confused and mad.

**Author's Notes: **So…how'd you like it? Leave a review, tell me what to do and I might incorporate it into my story like how I did with some of metrokarateacademyrocks's ideas:]

Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow,

Jacqueesex


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Hello again my fellow Stoked fans it's nice to know you have joined me again. I'd like to give a shout out to WhazzupPeeps who is currently writing a story called: Stoked: Year Two so go check that out if you haven't already. This person has written quite a few Stoked fanfics so check those out as well Continuing on…enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stoked

Chapter 5

"Emma?" Lo pushed over Broseph then accidentally kicked sand into Ty's face while trying to run over to see Emma. Lo was almost out of the circle of logs surrounding the bonfire when her foot got caught on the edge of a log causing her to fall. "Ow." Lo said, sand on her face and in her otherwise perfect hair.

"Lo!" Ripper set Emma down then she ran over to her friend's side. "Are you…" Before Emma could finish her sentence, Lo pulled her into a death grip while the others were still in shock and Ty was trying to get the sand out of his eyes. Emma tapped Lo's shoulder with her right hand. "Lo I can't breathe." Emma spat out.

"Oh sorry." Lo let go of Emma for a second before pulling her back into a not so tight hug which Emma gratefully returned to Lo. Emma let go of Lo to look up at the rest of her friends wondering why they hadn't greeted her. "What's wrong with you guys, you look like you've all seen a ghost." Emma said jokingly not realizing the pain the group has suffered. Broseph finally spoke up from the group. "We thought you were dead." He then hung his head and look at his feet not wanting to look his friend in the eyes when he told her what everyone was thinking.

"Is this true? You all thought I was dead?" Emma was hurt that her friends didn't have hope for her, when if this had happened to one of them she wouldn't even consider giving up on them.

"Emma you were gone for two days in the ocean. When Ty came back with no sign of you our hope was mostly crushed. We just didn't expect to see you, well, alive." Fin confessed, she felt awful for saying it but the fact was that it was all true. "I'm sorry Alberta." The tone in her voice dropped and Fin walked over to Emma who was almost crying but tried to hold it back.

Fin just hugged Emma, she knew she almost died but didn't want to believe it herself. _If Ripper hadn't shown up I would probably be dead._ Emma thought. _They have a right to be shocked I mean I was gone for a couple of days it just means they care. _Emma thought to herself once more. She was then greeted by a hug from the two remaining groms, Reef and Broseph. "Glad to have you back dally." Broseph said but caught the confusion in Emma's eyes then said. "It a means cool girl."

"Aww thanks Broseph." She gave him a quick squeeze.

"Hey hands off my boyfriend Emma." Lo said jokingly and finally letting go of Emma's waiste.

"Wait you guys are an item now?" Emma asked confused. "What happened to you and Reef?

"Well it was—"

"Emma it's getting late." Ty said interrupting Lo and Lo giving a cold glare to her older brother. "You should probably get some rest and catch up with everyone tomorrow." Ty continued ignoring Lo's facial expression.

"Well now that I think of I'm exhausted." She replied.

"Okay I'll walk you back." He said, "night everyone." He started walking to where Emma was but was stopped by his sister who whispered in his ear: "If you do anything to hurt her I'll kill you." His face turned pale then he looked down to conceal it, and when Lo pulled away from his ear and she smiled a sweet smile and let him continue toward Emma who was now accompanied by Ripper. _Oh great, _Ty thought while rolling his eyes and walking to them both now.

"Hey Ty is it okay if Ripper walks with us?" Emma asked kindly which made it hard for Ty to refuse but he didn't want Ripper accompanying them. "Well I was actually going to bring you to the hotel so you could get some rest in an actual living place instead of the staff house." Ripper shot Ty a quick glare then continued. "And you can get some actual food instead of whatever Bummer feeds you there which I know aren't healthy for you."

"Wow Ty that's really sweet of you. Is this going to be a problem though?" Emma asked concerned with the cost.

"No, I mean I do own the hotel, and my dad is pretty cool when it comes to these sorts of things." Ty explained then slowly backed away from the two so there wouldn't be so much tension in the air.

"Sorry Ripper it looks like we're going in the opposite direction of the staff house." Emma said apologizing to her savior.

"Are you going to be okay walking all the way to the hotel" He asked concerned over Emma's well being and because he didn't want Ty to be alone with Emma. Emma looked over her shoulder to where Ty was standing then looked back at Ripper and responded. "I think I'll be fine. Thank you again." She gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Ripper then ran over to Ty who was standing a good five feet away now. "Goodnight Emma." Ripper blushed then waved to the red-head girl who giggle and started walking off with Ty. _Fuck you Ty,_ Ripper thought as he saw the two walk away.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Oh wow I really didn't realize how tired I was till now." Emma said only thirty feet onto the walk. "Here I'll carry you." Ty quickly scooped Emma up into bridal position before she had the time to object. "Is this better?" He asked the already dozing off girl. "Much." She replied then yawned. It was pretty much silent except for the nocturnal animals continuing on with their usual routine this time of night. Emma forced herself to stay awake fighting the urge to drift off into a deep sleep just so she could savor the moment.

"So what happened while you were gone?" Ty cleared his voice then continued. "You know with Ripper." Ty was trying so hard to hide the jealousy in his voice because he knew Emma hated the jealous type. "Well he saved me so that was a big deal." Emma laughed a little then carried on with what she was saying. "We ended up on the other side of the island and he carried me basically the whole time, then when we were in the woods we a…" Emma paused hesitating to tell of Ripper's stash of food out in the woods.

"What did you do in the woods?" Ty asked assuming the worst and Emma could see that Ty was getting nervous because she had randomly stopped in the middle of a sentence that could be interrupted wrong so she decided to tell him. "We ate sandwiches then I went into a food coma—"

"Hold up how did you get sandwiches in the woods?" Ty asked a little bit more nervous now.

"Ripper hides food, water, and whatever else he wants to hide in it in a plastic bin the barriers it in the woods so animals won't get to it." Emma explained.

"Wow that was smart of him, if I worked at the hotel I don't think I would've thought of that." Ty retorted with a slightly goofy laugh causing Emma to laugh as well. The two of them were having such a good time talking that they hadn't realized that they were almost at the hotel. "Oh we're here already." Emma said a bit bummed out that they had walked so far in what seemed like only a few minutes. "Well it isn't too bad, at least you're safe I'll take you to up to the pent house, my family is out of town so there shouldn't be anyone there. Ty continued walking when all of a sudden Bummer comes running up to the two teens. "Emma you're back! Are you okay? Do you need medical attention?" Both Ty and Emma knew that Bummer was only trying to kiss up in front of his boss's son.

"She's fine all she needs is some rest. I'm taking her up to the pent house and I expect that she gets the rest of the week off." Ty exclaimed and started walking, Bummer having to listen to him.

"Yes sir I wouldn't have it any other way." Bummer called out to them both but grumbled when the two teens were out of earshot.

"And that takes care of Bummer." Ty whispered to Emma and she giggled.

**Author's Note:** So there it is. I'm thinking about making all my chapters this length or longer depending if you guys like it. Okay bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Aww you guys are soo sweet leaving nice reviews and all it made me so happy . Okay well here it is

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stoked

Chapter 6

Ty carried Emma through the sliding doors and up to the elevator then put her down gently. Emma yawned and pulled her hand over her mouth to cover it. Ty then pressed the arrow pointing up for the elevator then check his cell phone for the time. "Wow it's already passed midnight." He told Emma.

"Oh really? What time is it?" Emma asked not really caring for the time but wanting to make conversation while they waited. "It's 12:08." Ty responded, he could feel the awkwardness growing between them while they waited for the elevator. "So are you feeling ok?" Ty asked to fill the open air.

"Yeah I am. I'm a little surprised I don't have any cuts or bruises on me." Emma said, she really was shocked about that.

"Oh well I'm glad you don't have any" Ty said with mostly confidence but still a little shyness could be detected in his voice. Emma didn't care though only a blush and a smile came across her face. Ty started to lean closer to her and Emma did the same. They were only centimeters from each other now. Emma's heart raced and Ty's breath became slightly heavier. They were about to kiss when the elevator opened and Mark and Todd Martin sprayed them with strawberry syrup then ran between the two older teens.

"Eww you guys were going to kiss weren't you?" Todd stopped and called at them before he sprayed them again then ran to catch up with his brother who was still running.

"Hey!" Emma yelled, "you two should be in bed asleep, not awake!" The two boys were too far away now so Emma's rant was useless. Emma was now wide awake, and Ty took a step towards the elevator but slipped and landed on his butt. _Great I totally just embarrassed myself. _Ty thought but heard Emma giggling and trying to cover her smiling mouth.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Ty asked jokingly and Emma still laughing.

"A little bit." Emma was able to say between giggles. Before she knew it she was on the ground and Ty was laughing now while she had a shocked look on her face. _So that's how it's going to be. _Emma thought then quickly devised a plan to get back at him. She started to fake cry and Ty stopped laughing and looked at the girl.

"Why would you do that?" Emma asked in her fake crying tone and trying to keep from laughing.

"Oh my gosh Emma I'm sorry." Ty thought she was really crying and when he was distracted by her, she was scooping strawberry syrup into her hand but Ty didn't seem to notice. Ty crawled closer to Emma who had a hand full of syrup by now. When Ty was finally close enough Emma rubbed the syrup on his face.

"Ha got ya." Emma said before bursting into laughter and rolling around on the ground clutching her stomach. _Let's see if I can reverse this. _Ty thought.

"God Emma that wasn't funny. I'm out." Ty said with a straight face then stood up. Emma had stopped laughing

"Ty wait I'm sorry I was just joking around." Emma said still on the ground and Ty silently laughing while she was saying this. Ty then turned around and a sly smile crossed his face. "Got ya right back." Emma stood up and faced him then gently pushed his shoulder back. Her back was toward the elevator and Ty saw it was open so he picked up Emma and carried her on his shoulder into the elevator while she was somewhat struggling and laughing. Moments later, Bummer came running to where the mess of pink syrup was and stared cleaning it, in his pajamas and night cap.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

The fire was only embers now and Fin decided to venture out from the departing group. She found a spot on the beach then laid down on the sand and stretch out. She could hear all of her friends voices slowly disappear. She kept stargazing then heard sand crushing under feet. She looked to where it was coming from and saw the spiked reddish hair and knew it was Reef. Only he didn't greet her with an insult that she would make a comeback to, he only laid next to her in silence which both of them enjoyed.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

The elevator up to the pent house was long but seemed shorter because the two teens were laughing so hard. All the awkwardness faded between the two now. "I bet Bummer is still cleaning the mess." Emma said between laughs.

"Yeah in his pajamas and night cap." Ty laughed then continued. "He probably brought his teddy bear on accident." This caused both of them to laugh even harder and didn't notice that they were on the top floor.

"Oh here we are." Ty realized wiping away the water that formed in his eye. He held the door of the elevator open so Emma could walk through causing him to look like a gentleman.

"Thank you again Ty this is really sweet of you to do this for me." Emma said explaining her gratitude.

"No problem Emma anytime." Ty replied with a smile. They walked up to the sweet's door and Ty opened it. Follow me and I'll show you to a bathroom where you can shower and get this pink goo off." He walked past the living room where a long white couch was and into the hallway then opened the 3rd door on the right. When the door opened, Emma saw a huge bathtub, shower assorted shampoos and conditioners, a toilet, and a flat screen mounted on the wall. "Wow this place is nice." Emma said unaware of what she was saying.

"Haha yeah it is. You can use Lo's stuff and I'll be right back to get you a towel." Ty said. Before he left he turned on the hot water for Emma then left to get her towel. When he returned with the towel he could see the fear that was in Emma's eyes. He laid the towels on the counter hugged her. He wanted to make her feel safe. "Um Ty?" Emma said.

"Yes."

"This is a little awkward for me to ask but can you stay in the room while I shower?" Emma didn't mean anything of it she was just scared of the water and what it did to her. Ty felt a little uneasy with the request but accepted knowing she was frightened.

"How about I stay right outside the door?" He replied respecting her.

"That's perfect actually." Emma said. The steam from the hot water started to blur the two teens vision already so Ty decided it was time for him to leave the room and let her take her shower.

**Author's Note: **(:


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys so before anything I would like to thank metrokarateacademyrocks for just everything she has been doing to help me with the story

I also knew a few of you guys would question the part when Emma asked Ty to stay with her in the bathroom but trust me I know what I'm doing have faith Oh also in the first part it's mainly focused on Ty that's only because I don't want to have to describe Emma being in the shower.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stoked

Chapter 7

After Ty left the bathroom, Emma undressed then hesitantly went into the warm shower. Ty didn't want to stay outside the door of the bathroom but he did want to have Emma feel safe, even if he was uncomfortable with her request. He could tell that Emma was going to be in the shower for a while, being hesitant and also regaining her trust with the water, so he took advantage of that and took a quick shower in his parents room to remove the now hardening strawberry syrup. He figured that Emma would be okay alone for 5 minutes.

He rapped a towel around his abdomen then headed to his room on the other side of the suite. When he passed the bathroom he stopped of a second and called out, "Emma, are you alright?" He waited for her to respond, it took her a few seconds which made him a little concerned but she finally responded.

"I'm fine." She said a little timidly but Ty didn't catch it.

He continued to his room and opened the door to darkness and quickly turned on the lights to his bedroom. He then made his way to his closet and rummaged through his wardrobe and picked out gray sweats and an old Bob Marley shirt for him to sleep in so Emma would feel comfortable instead of him going shirtless like he usually does around this time of night.

When he pulled on what he was going to wear he realized that Emma would have no clothes to wear once she got out of her shower. There weren't any in the guest room because when people would stay with them they would bring their own clothes. This meant he had to go into Lo's room, which he hardly ever went into or let Emma wear his clothes and he thought would just make her uncomfortable. He sighed not wanting to step foot in his younger sister's room and using some of her close. _Are they even the same size?_ Ty thought when he closed the door to his room and entered Lo's room directly across the hallway from his.

Lo's room was a mess. There were clothes everywhere, her desk was unorganized, her bed wasn't made, etc. "Guess Rosie stopped cleaning her room once Lo had to start working." Ty said aloud. He didn't want to stay in her room for long so he made his way to where her closet was and grabbed pajamas for Emma to wear and quickly exited the nightmare that was called Lo's room.

"Ty, are you there?" Emma called out just as Ty was leaving Lo's room.

"I'm here." He responded while making his way to the bathroom door.

"I just realized I don't have any clothes." Emma said weakly and blushing, glad that Ty wasn't able to see how red her cheeks were.

"Yeah, I figured that out too, uh I have some of Lo's clothes that you can wear. I don't know how well they'll fit you but at least it's something right?" Ty cracked a goofy smile when he said the last part but Emma was unable to see it.

"That's okay, uh can you put them on the floor outside the door and turn around please." Emma didn't say it as a question it was a request, a timid request.

"Sure, I can do that." Ty laid the clothes in a neat pile outside of the bathroom then turned around for Emma's sake. "Okay I'm not looking." Ty told Emma. Emma cracked the door open to check and make sure that Ty wasn't looking, she quickly grabbed the closes and pulled the shirt over her head and the pants up to her hips. Both the shirt and the pants were a dark navy color _Thank God; _Emma thought when she first saw them. After she had on her pajamas, she bent over to rap her wet hair in the towel. She felt so happy to finally be clean after being stuck in the ocean and woods for the past few days.

She opened the door when she was ready and found that Ty was still turned around toward the other side of the wall. She laughed. "Ty, you can turn around now." Emma said sweetly. He hesitantly turned around and saw her smiling kindly with the pink towel he gave her to use on her head. Emma saw that Ty was clean and she was happy that he had taken a shower while she was in her own.

Ty unknowingly smiled and Emma felt a blush coming on so she looked down causing her towel on her head to slip off. The towel fell to the ground causing her brown-orange hair to fall in front her face Ty laughed, picked you the towel and handed it to her while she brushed her hair away from her face.

"Okay, well, I think it's time for us to get some sleep." Ty told Emma.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." Emma said agreeing with Ty's suggestion.

"I'll show you to the guest room." Ty said leading Emma to the room all the way down the hallway. Ty opened the door to the room. It started as a continuation of the hallway then opened up to a huge room painted a deep shade of purple with the far wall being a huge window with a large curtain that would come down and keep all the light from the outside world out of the room with only a push of a button. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a navy blue colored comforter topped with pillows with many different patterns.

Ty looked over his shoulder to see Emma, and her face was in awe. He turned his head and cracked a smile. "I'm in the room right there so if you need anything just tell me." Ty told Emma with a smile which was met with one of her own.

"Goodnight Ty." Emma said obliviously tired.

"Goodnight Emma." Ty said closing the door leaving Emma in the guest room alone with her thought. She went straight towards the bed and pulled back the sheets and crawled under them and quickly fell asleep with the lights on. Ty was still in the hallway and heard Emma pull back the sheets he turned around then opened the door to the guest room and saw that Emma was asleep. He smiled at her sleeping form and turned off the lights to her room and headed to his room where he too fell asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_(Emma's Dream)_

_Everything was cold, dark, and Emma couldn't breathe. Emma was moving up and down ever so slightly. She could feel the cold grasp of water surrounding her body, she felt so lifeless. Helpless. She could hear her name being called out but was unable to call back to them. She felt her rise to the surface then was slammed back into the water._

"GGAAAHHHH!" Emma awoke and scared and hyperventilating. She sat up on her elbows and looked out the giant window and saw the sunlight creeping in. She heard a knock at the door then a familiar voice. "Emma, are you okay?" Ty said urgently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma said shyly.

"Are you sure?" Ty asked again.

"I am. It was just a dream," she reassured.

"Okay."

**Author's Note: **Hey guys sorry not that much has been happening I promise next chapter will have lots of drama.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Hello my friends just warning that this a dramatic chapter…hope ya'll enjoy;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stoked

Chapter 8

Emma lay back down and admired the wave-like design that was dramatized on the ceiling. It reminded her of the ocean she loved, and not the one that pulled her out to sea. The layout of the lines, how they swirled and crashed together, gave her the urge to raise her pointer finger and follow the configuration. But, she didn't, she only admired the design.

Emma turned her head and glanced at the clock that was on the bedside table. It was 8a.m. "Guess I didn't get that much sleep last night." Emma shrugged it off and decided she wasn't tired anymore. She pulled the comforter away from her body and settled her legs over the edge of the bed. She then took a quick look around the room she had stayed in, while still on her bed, the nudged herself off of the mattress so her feet would carry her weight. She made her way to the door but dragged her feet every step of the way. Emma opened the door and saw that Ty had just left his room and looked over at her room's door when he heard it open.

"Good morning. Did you have a good night's rest?" Ty asked in a raspy voice while rubbing the tiredness away from his eyes.

"No but it was sufficient," was all Emma would say.

They both went toward the long white couch that was placed in the center of the living room, Ty leading the way. The both plopped down on the couch which seemed obscure since the both of them had just gotten out of bed.

Ty quickly ordered room service for the two of them and obtained the food only minutes after it was ordered. It consisted of two pancakes, toast, sliced fruit, scrambled eggs, and orange juice for the both of them to enjoy individually. Emma was silent while she ate her meal, she thought a lot about the days that had just passed and how they felt so unreal. Ty kept to himself, not wanting to interrupt Emma's train of thought. They stayed this way until they both finished their food.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

The groms, plus Ripper and Lance, decided to grab a quick session before they had to clock in for work. They had a good twenty minutes left but had decided to watch the rest of the sunrise. Rosie walked up to the group of teens and pulled Lo and Fin to the side to talk. When Ripper saw that Rosie had pulled the two girls aside he knew it had something to do with Emma and quickly hid behind a surfboard that was close to the three of them.

"What now Rosie, we don't have to go to work for another like fifteen minutes." Lo complained because she could've spent her time trying to hook up with Broseph.

"It's your brother and this orange haired girl, I saw him carry her into the penthouse late last night while I was watching a movie on the couch. I don't know how they didn't see me but—"

"Wait you were in _my_ penthouse last night?" Lo asked with a sassy tone, a glare, and an accusing finger pointing at Rosie. Rosie quickly waved it off then continued. "That's not important. What's important is the way your brother has been treating Emma extra special." When Ripper heard this, a wave of anger rushed through his body. He didn't like how Ty was moving in on _his _girl. His once best friend Ty was dead to him now.

"So wait are you saying that Ty likes Emma now?" Fin asked Rosie since she felt like she was only a spectator in the conversation until that point. "Why is this a problem?"

"Well he did look at her a different way than when he use to and…" Rosie said explaining the situation to the two teens. So caught up in what he was hearing, Ripper started to lean against the board, ultimately causing him and the board to topple over. All three of the girls had a shocked look on their faces that quickly disappeared in to anger towards Ripper. He quickly got up and ran while the girls continued what they were disguising.

"So why were you in _my _penthouse again Rosie?" Lo asked annoyed. Rosie didn't answer but only did what Ripper did moments ago and bolted away from the two teens with Lo following close behind.

Fin didn't care to run this morning, she debated on whether to go check up on Emma and Ty or relax and sit with the rising sun. The sun won. "Emma is probably enjoying herself, I should do the same." She started to walk over to the lounging groms and Lance.

"Hey bubble butt, were you and the other girls talking about me?" Reef asked in his egotistic manner.

"Get bent you kook." Fin responded with a wink then sat down next to the haughty boy. (Not looks)

"Haha you're _so_ hitting on the Reefster!" Reef said full of himself and setting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"You're right I am." Fin got up and shrugged while Reef started to have a fumble around trying to get up too.

"Wait are you saying you like me?" Fin nodded her hand a maybe and Reef quickly took the opportunity to ask her out. "So will you go on a date with me then Fin?"

"Pick me up at 7 'rocket'." Fin said pulling his chin with her fingers then let him drop to the sand before she walked off and laughed at herself for doing that.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Ty said while basically pushing Emma towards the ocean.

"Ty this is a bad idea, what if I'm pulled out to sea again." Emma replied pushing herself into Ty's chest more while trying to avoid the unforgiving waters, and making Ty secretly blush.

"You'll be fine I'll be next to you the entire time." Ty said reassuringly.

"Ty!" Ripper came running towards the two when he had spotted them. Ripper had pure rage in his eyes which gave Ty a bad feeling. He knew what was coming next but acted like he didn't for Emma's sake. He dropped his mood from happiness to seriousness in seconds. He let Emma go and walked to Ripper standing straight up with his arms open.

"Ripper, how's it going bud…" Ty was met with a punch to his face. He knew this fight was bound to happen at some point but didn't expect Ripper to behave this way in front of Emma. Ty staggered back and Ripper charged again. He quickly evaded Ripper's attack, Ty could easily win a fight be3tween Ripper and himself but didn't throw a punch since he knew Emma was merely 6 feet away. He spun around to see Ripper and to avoid his next attack. But what he saw left him wide-eyed and in shock.

**Author's Notes: **Hey I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. A few things before I go, when Fin called Reef "rocket" that means hot guy in surfer slang. Then next thing is I will be gone for a week so if you review or pm me *cough cough, wink wink, nudge nudge* then I won't get to it until I get back. So yeah please review and tell me what you think


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: **Hello everybody I'm glad to be back, camp was a blast, and no Reef and Fin weren't dating yet, but, let's see what happens in this chapter okay? Oh and sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter, I saws that there was a 3 in between…yeah sorry…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stoked

Chapter 9

Ty saw the next punch coming straight towards his face, again, and dodged it. He only defending himself and did not want this to turn this into a bloody fistfight battle. "Fight back!" Ripper yelled at Ty who gave no response. Ripper repeated his statement. "FIGHT BACK!" He yelled while throwing, and missing, another punch. Ty just kept avoiding Ripper's attacks. He wanted to fight back and toss that Australian to the sharks, and Ripper knew that Ty wanted to. However, Ty was smart; he had self-control unlike Ripper swinging aimlessly at him.

Ty was tempted to say something that would throw Ripper even more over the edge than he already was but looked over Ripper's shoulder for a split second while he was being charged at, and saw Emma in tears before Ripper hit him square on his nose. Ty staggered back. "Awe," was all he said due to the pain and shock. Ty could feel the warmth of his own blood ooze out from his two nostrils. The metallic smell filled his lungs. He looked up at Ripper who was now smiling proudly to himself. "I didn't want for it to come to this mate." Ripper said when he saw the flash of anger that was in Ty's eyes now. Then, headed over to where Emma was.

Ty pulled his hand up to his nose to check the damage and see how much blood he had already lost. He pulled back his hand and knew the damage was bad; not broken nose bad but he was losing a lot of blood. He looked down to the sand to see drops of his blood being absorbed into the tiny grains. Then, he looked back up to where Emma was standing and saw her pulling Ripper into a hug. Ty felt hurt that Emma would do something like _that_ then saw her cup the side of his face as if she were going to kiss him. Ty wanted to turn away but didn't.

Emma rested both her hand on Ripper's shoulders now. She hadn't graced him with a kiss. Ty saw Emma push down on Ripper's shoulders and forced her knee straight up into his "pride". Then let Ripper sink to the ground holing his hands between his legs.

Ty looked at Emma in disbelief. Ripper was on the sand holding his oh-so-precious parts that lay between his legs, moaning out in pain. Emma just stood over him while he rolled around on his back then turned to look at Ty. She came running to his side. "Ty are you alright?" Emma said before wincing at all of the blood on his face. She pulled off the shirt that she was wearing to revile her bikini top, and then held the shirt to Ty's face. Ty blushed causing Emma to feel awkward and she quickly scoped the beach to find something to cover up with that wasn't covered in blood. There was nothing so the two of them felt that this was a better than any to held back inside the hotel to get an icepack for Ty and a t-shirt for Emma, so they did, leaving Ripper to himself as he continued cupping his "pride".

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Ew, I still can't believe you're going on a date with my ex Reef." Lo said with a snobby tone only causing Fin to become more annoyed with her friend. "I mean it's like against the rules of feminism to date a friend's ex." Lo continued on.

"Sorry Princess but you knew I liked him way before now, even if I didn't." Fin responded putting less emphasis on the second half while doing the finishing touches to getting ready. She turned to face Lo and spread her arms. "How do I look?" Lo motioned for her to turn.

"Perfect. For the first time I've seen you, you look perfect." Lo said wiping a tear that was surfacing on her right eye.

"Hey don't cry dude." Fin laughed mockingly.

"I'm not crying!" Lo protested then slapped her arm.

"Oww. Lo!" Fin sent a friendly glare while rubbing her arm while Lo stuck her tongue out playfully.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Whoa Reef is that you man?" Broseph asked when he walked in on Reef fixing his hair for the 4th time.

"Hey! For your information, I'm going on a sophisticated date with Fin." Reef said smugly.

"Wait you finally got that Betty to go on a date with you?" Broseph was shocked that Fin had finally agreed to go with Reef on a date. He started to rub the back of his neck. "Whoa dude that's sweet brah. She's a surfer and a beach babe? Nice." Broseph said then pounded Reef's fist with his.

"I know right? Listen dude I got to go so don't wait up." Reef rushed through their bedroom door wearing a maroon shirt, with a black coat, and a black dress pants. Now if he could just figure out how to pick Fin up a special way even though they live at the same house. When he was making his way down stairs, he bumped into Fin.

"Oh hey Reef. Are you ready to go?" Fin asked with the light from inside the staff house glowed on her, making her blue eyes and green dress sparkle beautifully. She looked absolutely _stunning. _ "Reef?" Fin repeated.

Reef snapped out of the trance that was put onto him by Fin's beauty. "Uh yeah let's go." He motioned for her to go before him like a true gentleman. The two of them made their way to the Kahuna and the whale bus to get a ride into town. They walked and talked for a good 20 minutes before they decided to watch North Shore. Reef bought large popcorn for them to share and medium drinks for the both of them.

Once the movie had finished, it was about 9 at night. Fin's stomach growled loudly. "I know what that means!" Reef said. "Come on, I know the perfect burger joint." Reef continued then grabbed Fin's wrist and pulled her to where they were going to eat.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Wow Reef those burgers are good!" Fin said once she finished hers.

Reef finished his then commented, smirking cockily at her. "I told you so."

The two of them started towards where the Kahuna parked the whale bus. They walked slowly and once Fin felt comfortable enough, she wrapped her arm around his, which surprised him for a second kept walking—unaware of the big grin on his face. The night had been just about perfect. The whale bus was insight and Reef saw a street vendor that really captured his attention. He took Fin to the bus and led her to a seat.

"Fin, I need to go get something really quickly—just wait here okay?" Reef sounded nervous and Fin quickly picked caught his tone and let him rush off. She felt like looking through the window to where he was going but she didn't want to be rude by not trusting him on their first date.

It seemed like no time had passed when Reef had arrived back on the bus once again and Kahuna started the bus then sped off. Fin noticed that he was holding something behind his back. "What's that behind your back?" Fin crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Reef sat on the seat across hers to keep whatever he had hidden, which she'll admit saddened her slightly.

Reef couldn't hide the surprise any longer and pulled out a bouquet of exotic flowers. He handed her the extraordinary arrangement. "Reef these are beautiful!" Fin gasped, a little shocked that he would be such a gentleman compared to how he usually acted. There was a note attached to the flowers and Fin opened it and read it silently. It said: _How 'bout we do something like this again on Friday when we get off work?_

"I'd love to." Fin responded to the note aloud and Reef was overjoyed. He never felt so strongly about someone that wasn't his family, and he was going to fight for her if he had to.

Th bus ride was short yet being close to the coast, it had grown a lot colder. Reef pulled his jacket onto Fin when he noticed she had goose bumps. Reef walked with Fin wrapped around his arm to the staff house where she kissed him on the cheek, gave back his jacket, and went upstairs. Broseph walked up to Reef and patted his shoulder.

"It seemed like it went good man." He stated.

Reef sighed happily. "Yeah, it did."

**Author's Notes: ** hey all you ReefxFin lovers thank metrokarateacademyrocks for the date haha. Please review and tell me what you think!:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys I really hope you liked my last chapter remember if you review my story I write quicker and give me ideas on what you want to read cause this is for you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stoked

Chapter 10

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Emma pressed the ice-pack to Ty's eye that was now blackening from when Ripper punched his nose.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Ty kept wincing away from the pain. If he only would stay still for a few seconds after the pain rushed to his face, the cooling sensation would take over. "Ty just stay still, it'll stop hurting after a few seconds." Emma said encouraging him to basically suck it up.

She held the pack up to his eye once more. He winced but didn't pull away he closed his eye that didn't have the cold ice burning against his skin. He remembered when he saved Emma from drowning; he felt as though his heart was breaking every moment she was unconscious. He remembered her eyes opening right before he "kissed" her and breathing air into her lungs, but his body urged him to press forward even though he had Kelly as his girlfriend.

Ty opened his eye to see Emma with concern hidden in her own, she was standing and her right hand was holding the ice-pack up while he was sitting on the counter in the kitchen in only his swim trunks. Emma didn't even notice that Ty was staring at her; her eyes were locked onto the darkened side of his face.

Ty lifted up his hand and gently grabbed Emma's wrist that was holding the ice pack and pulled it away from his face. Emma dropped her arm to her side and finally looked into Ty's eyes, she found longing in them, longing for her.

Ty raised both his hands to her face cupping her cheeks, he slowly inched his head towards her almost like he was hesitating. Emma's eyes started to blur when she found herself closing her eyes to savor what was coming. Ty gently kissed her lips, almost teasing her with how soft he did it. He pulled away and Emma bolted her eyes open.

"Sorry." Ty looked away from Emma's gaze feeling stupid for kissing her. He looked back up to see how Emma would react. He was met by Emma's lips on his. He slid off the counter to grasp her waist while she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as if to hold him like this forever. The kiss was deep and passionate and when Emma pulled away, Ty lifted her up and spun her around while she laughed. Ty was ecstatic like all his troubles had melted away from hearing her voice.

He felt as though towers had been built up in his mind picturing how much better his life was now that he had Emma. But that moment quickly vanished away and the buildings came crumbling down when he heard an angry voice that was covering hurt.

"What is this?" Kelly was in the doorway glaring daggers towards Emma whose mood completely dropped when she saw Kelly. "You're missing work for this?" Kelly snarled. "I've had to work the DR with Lance for 3 days now while you get a week off that you don't even deserve." Ty was about to butt-in but Kelly turned her rage toward him. "And you!" Kelly pointed accusingly at Ty "I broke up with you and now you're dating my friend how could you?" Kelly's eyes were almost watering.

"Hold up, we are not friends!" Emma was making her way to Kelly who stared to back up now. "All you've been to me is mean the whole time I've worked here. You exploited my crush on Ty by having me propose to him, and then you went ahead and started dating him just to spite me!" Kelly became aware of how much the situation had escaladed. "You clam chowdered me, sabotaged my job multiple times, and messed with my friends. You're a snobby gold-digging horrible person Kelly! You're a bitch!" Emma slammed the door on Kelly who was now crying. She ran off to the elevator knowing every word that Emma had said was true.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Emma blushed and rubbed the back of her neck hoping that what she had just done wouldn't ruin what she had been wishing for so long.

"Wow you really hate Kelly." Ty tried to lighten the mood.

"I don't hate her, having to put up with her and the crap she's been giving me for so long builds up you know?"Emma returned to her sweet self and made her way to her room leaving Ty alone.

"Wow. That was hectic." Ty said while rubbing his temples.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Yeah Fin and Reef had a totally great time on their date and Reef asked her out on another date when they get off work on tomorrow!" Lo was gossiping with Emma and catching her up with everything she missed when she was spending time with Ty.

"No way! That's great that they went on a date I knew they like each other!" Emma responded.

"I know right and the way he's treating her, he _never_ acted like that with me!" Lo was trying hard to hide the slight bit of jealousy that could be easily detected in her voice but Emma didn't want to annoy her about that now.

"Who are you talking to?" Fin walked into their room with crossed arms and an eye brow rose.

"Shhh! It's Emma. Hey Ems I'm putting you on speaker cause Fin's here now."

"Okay." Lo pressed a button and the girls had a girl talk about how the date was and in the other room the boys were basically doing the same except manlier.

"How much longer until you come back to the staff house Alberta?" Fin asked hoping to see her friend living with them again.

"Um I think 5 more days."

"What? That long? That's like forever! What are you going to do if not work?" Lo asked, already pretty sure on what her friend was thinking.

"I have some things in mind." Emma said remembering what had happened earlier excluding the situation with Kelly. "Listen I have to go, talk to you soon okay?"

"How 'bout we hang out at the 'Office' before work starts. Sound good?"

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys I know it wasn't too long but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and reviewing and following and adding this to your favorites and I'll get to the next chapter as soon as you guys want haha just leave reviews


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stoked

Chapter 11

The sun was tediously rising on the opposite side of the island away from "The Office" causing the sky to look a pale shade of blue. Liked promised, Emma joined Fin and Lo on the beach, but stayed a good ten feet away from the water. She was still uncomfortable being in or around the ocean and her friends picked that up right away but decided not to bring that up with her yet. None of the guys showed up at the isolated beach that morning knowing their red-head friend may still be emotional about the incident. The time was nearing the point when they had to say good bye, Emma remembering what the three of them had discussed.

"_Eww but he's like my brother Emma what do you see in him?" Emma remembered Lo asking her this but could tell the Lo was secretly happy her brother wasn't dating a bitch like Kelly. She recalled her response._

"_He's sweet and cute and funny, and—" she was cut off by Lo with her hand in her face stopping her from continuing talking about Lo's older brother Ty._

"_Emma I respect that you like him but don't get all fan-girl in front of me about him." Lo joked but had a certain tone in her voice that made it seem like she was serious while Emma giggled._

"_Hey Alberta, Princess." Fin came running up to the two girls surf board in hand and hair dripping with salt water. Lo pouted and punched Fin's arm playfully giving Fin the satisfaction._

"Alberta?" Fin waved he hand in front of Emma's face, "Earth to Emma." Fin said and Emma slipped out of her daydream state only to have a confused look on her face.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking." She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What were you thinking about?" Fin asked just being a friend.

"Probably my brother." Lo chimed in not looking up too focused on filing her nails. Emma giggled and responded.

"Not this time Lo." She said sweetly.

"Anyways we have to head to work soon so we have to change and head over to the hotel. Want to come to the staff house with us or do you want to stay here?" Fin asked.

"I'll stay here I need to think about some things but, thanks for the offer." She smiled and the two girls left for the staff house. This time she did think about Ty and their kiss. Then she remembered telling off Kelly and she felt bad for saying such mean words to her coworker. Emma sighed, undid her ponytail, and ran her hair through her hair then laid her body down on the sand.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Ty opened his eyes to a blurred sight. His room was dark from the blinds over his windows. He remembered last night Emma saying that she would be waking up early to go to "the Office" to hang out with his sister and her friend so he decided to sleep in. The digital clock that was in her room shed a little light along with the cracks between blinds on the windows. He groaned then went to rub his eyes so they would wake up as well but something sharp pulled on his wrist.

"What the hell? Lights on!" He was somewhat glad his father got the voice response lights installed now than ever. He couldn't reach his hands to his head so he had to turn to see what was going on. "What is this?" He found that his wrists and ankles were tied to his bed posts with some very rope. The door to his room opened and he realized that Emma wasn't capable of doing this to him before he saw who had walked into his room.

"Hello Ty." Kelly spat out like it was poison burning in her mouth. Ty glared at her and she looked away.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're using you to break Emma's heart." Ty's eyes widened and Ripper walked in almost as if on cue.

"The note is in place Kelly." Ripper's gazed moved over to the bed where Ty was and gave him a smug look. Ty pulled on the ropes as hard as he could so he could tackle Ripper which only led to his wrists drawing blood and the two other teens to laugh.

"We have to move him before Emma comes back." Kelly snarled trying to intimidate Ty but he was unaffected. He started to devise a plan to escape and find Emma.

Ripper started to untie the ropes from Ty's bed posts. Ty could feel he was getting closer and closer to him being free. Ripper moved to his hand restraints now. Once both his hands were free to move, he quickly rubbed his wrists so the ropes weren't digging into his wrists as much before Ripper quickly stopped him.

"Come on mate let's go." Ripper collected Ty's bonds and led him out the door, the two of them followed by Kelly close behind. They made their way to Ty's living room in a slow pace. Ripper had a good hold onto Ty's ropes when he decided to make his escape. He felt as if he was going in slow motion.

He thrust his head back hard, hitting Ripper's head casing a small gash with blood to trickle out, knocking him unconscious. Ty looked back to see Ripper sprawled out on the ground without the ropes in his hands. It took a second for Ty to regain his thoughts, and a second was all Kelly needed to strike. She grabbed a nearby vase and broke it on Ty's head when he was distracted. Ty felt the blow and heard the glass hit carpet before he was quickly greeted by darkness as well.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Emma walked into the pent house assuming Ty was still asleep. She made her way to the bathroom and turned on the hot water to take a shower and wash off the rest of the beach residue. She took her shower then wrapped the towel around herself and entered the guest room. She quickly got dressed then decided to jump on her bed. She stretched out her arms and legs then opened her eyes to see the note that Ripper and Kelly had left. There was a hibiscus on top of the note that was left on the bedside table. She took the flower and note in hand and smelled it before reading the letter.

_Emma,_

_I've been meaning to ask you out for a while now and I thought tonight would be perfect for an elegant dinner in town. I hope you enjoyed your morning and your flower I got you. I'll see you at 7 at Finique's._

_-Ty_

_P.S. I can't wait!;)_

Emma read the note over and over making sure she wasn't dreaming or her mind was playing a trick on her. When she was sure it was real, she held it to her heart and smelled her flower again.

**Author's Notes:** What do you think will happen? I was going to update this yesterday but my friends threw me a surprise birthday party so I wasn't able to sorry:/ Well anyways please review it can be like a birthday present:P haha kay well I see ya'll next time.

~Jacqueesex


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: **Just reread my last chapter and it was horribly written I'm sorry guys . Oh and this chapter is going to have a lot of ReefXFin just so you know. One more thing I recently got into a horrifying accident like a few days ago so I'm in so much pain my stomach is all cut up, both my hands have gashes in them, and I have a large wound on my right elbow. Sorry if that grossed you out I just wanted to let all you know it may be a while until you see my next update and for that reason I am giving you a somewhat longer one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stoked

Chapter 12

"Ugh my neck is killing me." Fin said rubbing the center of her shoulders and heading over to her locker. "I don't understand why I have to carry Rosie when we have to clean high places. Why can't she carry me? I mean I am taller and weigh less!"

"Oh don't be such a drama queen." Lo said leaning against a locker already dressed into her normal clothes instead of the tacky maid's outfit.

"Says the girl who cried for a whole day when you didn't get the shoes you wanted then made me buy them just so the rest of the people in the staff house could get some sleep that night." Fin retorted while pulling on her green tank top.

"Hey you didn't even get the right size so don't give yourself too much credit for that." Lo pouted and pointed her nail filer accusingly at her.

"Yeah I know." Fin looked at the mirror in her locker and picked out some crumbs and dirt that was in her hair then continued. "They're my size that just so happens to fit Emma. And she may or may not be wearing them tonight on her date."

"What! Fin you know that those were my favorite pair when I saw them while window shopping." Lo pouted and stomped her foot.

"Yeah they _were_ your favorite back then but what do you think of them _now._

Lo's face dropped. "You're right I'm glad I didn't buy those shoes."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Broseph was leaning on the frame of the door watching Reef fix his hair for his and Fin's date. _Again. _"This is like your forth time doing it brah. I'm pretty sure Fin won't care how it looks when you go tonight."

Reef gasped and put his hand on his chest. "Firstly the ladies love the headdress." He used both his hands and pointed to his hair.

"Head-dress?"

"What not working for you?" Broseph face-palmed. "Moving on the ladies love the hair."

"Yeah brah but you're only focusing on one girl, Fin, and I'm pretty sure that betty won't care about your hair when she see what you've planned." Broseph said like he knew Fin better than Reef did, which he did.

"Speaking of the plan is everything ready for tonight?" Reef asked, making sure he didn't reveal anything to anyone that might be listening which he doubted anyone would, but he wanted Fin to be truly surprised.

"Yeah man, The Kahuna gave us everything you asked for, and Lo and I set everything up. Just make sure you and Fin don't come by until it is dark out."

"Sweet thanks man I owe you big!" Reef pounded Broseph's fist.

"Anytime dude just get me some Beavertails next time you're in town." He started to drool and rub his belly at the thought of the deep-fried goodness.

Reef laughed "Sure thing man."

Finally satisfied with his hair he headed to his room to get dressed and so Fin wouldn't see him getting ready.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

The girls walked up to the staff house to find Broseph on the couch asleep. "Hey I'm going to take a shower and get ready for tonight so I'll catch ya later." With that Fin headed upstairs to get ready.

Broseph opened and eye and stopped pretending to snore. "Is she gone?"

"Yeah come on we only have about twenty minutes to pull this whole thing out of our asses while making sure she doesn't find out about what Reef has planned. You grab the board and I get her swimsuit and we'll meet around back. Ready go!"

Broseph pretty much fell out of the couch and grabbed Reef's red board and ran to 'The Office. Lo ran up the stairs and into the room that she shared with Emma and Fin assuming that Fin was already in her shower. She started going through Fin's luggage and threw clothes out of it searching for the suit when Fin opened the door with her towel wrapped around her body.

"What are you doing?" Fin asked calmly trying not to freak out about how her clothes were all over the room."

"Fin! Aren't you supposed to be in the shower?"

"Yeah I just forgot something in here. What are you doing with my stuff?"

"I um- I'm looking for your bathing suit."

"Why?"

"Cause my top ripped and I don't have another one to use." Lo put on a fake smile hoping Fin wouldn't want to know what was really up.

"Okay." Fin said slowly and suspiciously then went over to her wardrobe of clothes and pulled out her rash guard and bikini bottoms. "Just make sure you put everything back the way it was." She grabbed what she needed and headed towards the door. "Oh and get a new bathing suit soon cause that's the only one I've got."

Fin left the room and Lo exhaled sharply before pulling out her phone to text Broseph and Reef.

_To: Broseph and Reef_

_I got her swimsuit and towel Reef you better not mess this up!_

_-Lo_

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Broseph felt the familiar buzz of his phone and saw the text from Lo. He dropped Reef's surfboard in the sand making sure it wouldn't be swept to sea where it was. He checked the time, 6:53pm. "Only got a few minutes to get back I've got to hur-"

Broseph sniffed the air. There was something sweet and deep-fried. "Mmm Beavertails." He started to running in the direction the smell was coming from.

He found himself upon the Grub Joint on the beach the hotel owned. "Well hello surfer Broseph. What brings you to the Grub Joint this fair evening?"

"Sup Snack Shack got any Beavertails dude?"

"Actually I do." He replied while looking through some stuff then pulling it out and holding it in front of him.

Broseph put his hands on the counter and hoisted himself up onto the tips of his toes. "How much you want for it brah?"

"Actually this one's mine." Broseph swiped it from Snack Shack and took off towards the staff house. "Hey that's mine!"

"I never heard a price for it!" Broseph yelled over his shoulder then took a bite.

He quickly got back to the staff house before Reef was to take Fin out on their date. "Broseph where have you been you could've wretch the whole plan!" Lo screamed Broseph only held up his stolen snack and Lo glared daggers at him. The two of them heard the door knob squeak and turn. Lo quickly pushed Broseph onto the couch.

"Act like you sleeping!" Lo whispered. The two of them heard the other teen's steps above them and Lo quickly glanced back at Broseph to check if Fin might notice soothing out of the ordinary. "Broseph! The Beavertail!" Lo whispered angrily. Broseph sent an apologetic smile at her, shoved it into his hair and pretended to be asleep once more.

"Who are you talking to Lo?" Fin questioned while walking down the stairs.

"I'm not talking to anyone Fin." Lo put on a horrible fake smile.

"But I thought—"

"Nope not talking to anyone." She smiled again.

"Okay then."

"Ready to go Bubble Butt?" Reef came walking down the stairs behind Fin.

"Excuse me, says the boy with a lower IQ than my pinky finger."

"Hey I have a higher err- umm- whatever you call it than your pinky and all your other fingers combine." Reef stood up tall believing he had won.

"Whatever you kook and yes I am ready." Fin and Reef started walking when Lo pulled Reef aside and whispered in his ear.

"Hey don't go too far with the playful banter got it?" Lo whispered with hostility oozing from every word.

Reef swallowed hard then answered "Got it." then went to catch up with Fin.

"What was that about?" Fin asked.

"What jealous?"

"Of what why is everyone acting so, so weird today?" She flung her arms up in the air and continued walking to the cliffs where Reef had set up a dinner for them both. _Fuck_ Reef thought.

The rest of the walk was mostly silent except for the occasional call of nocturnal animals. It didn't take too long for the two of them to make their way to the table that Reef set up though. When they came close to the table Reef ran up to the chair that was facing away from 'The Office' and pulled it out for Fin to sit in. She gratefully accepted and Reef sat on the opposite side to keep an eye on everything on the beach.

**XxxxxxxxX**

"Broseph come on we have to get Fin's things and go to the beach before they arrive there!" Lo already had Fin's bathing suit in her arms. "Grab her board and let's go!"

"But we've got like twenty minutes before they are done with their grindage Ciara." He kicked back and put his feet on the table.

"Yeah twenty minutes that's like no time- wait did you just call me Ciara?" Broseph nodded. "Meaning very pretty and like most popular?"

"That's the one Betty." Lo blushed and looked down to cover it up.

"Aw that's so sweet Broseph now let's go!" She pushed his feet off the table and forced the whole ciara thing to the back of her mind. She didn't know how to feel about Broseph and didn't want to have to deal with it now. "Just grab the board." She said and started making her way to 'the Office'.

Broseph quickly grabbed Fin's surfboard and ran after his beach babe. "Hey wait up!"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Oh man Reef the food was amazing where did you get it?" Fin relaxed in her seat after finishing the last of her dessert.

"You liked it?" He questioned.

"No you dingus that's why I said 'the food was amazing'." She laughed a little.

"Well personally I wish I had sweetened the sauce on the cheesecake a little more to give it a more diverse taste but if you like it then I'm glad." Fin's jaw dropped and Reef took another bite of his cheesecake. "What didn't know I could cook?" he smirked.

"Not this well I can't even compare to the steak you made let alone the sauce. The best I can do is make those cakes where you just add water, oil, and eggs and I still burn those half the time. How did you learn to cook like this?"

"My dad wasn't home a lot of the time so; it was just me and my mom." He stared at the cheesecake he made not taking his eyes off of the pink design it created on the white creamy cheese. Fin had a pit form in her stomach. It was guilt. Reef saw this in her eyes when he decided to look up. He didn't want her to feel bad, not on their second date. "Hey Fin you shouldn't worry too much about that subject, it's just been a while since I talked about it." He paused but still saw the guilt that flooded her eyes. "Well I guess this would be a good time to start the second part of the date." He smiled hoping it would ease her pain.

"Second part? I thought this was it."

"Oh Fin don't be silly just close your eyes and follow me."

"How am I supposed to follow you if I can't see you?" Reef held out his elbow and smiled.

"Just trust me." Fin turned a deep crimson then grabbed his arm.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Are all the torches lit Broseph?" Lo asked starting the bonfire.

"All lit and ready brah."

"Good, they should be here soon so stand Fin's and Reef's boards up in the sand so when Fin walks up she'll see them first."

"Got it." He rushed over to the two already waxed surfboards and stood them up side by side. "This good Lo?"

She glanced over. "Perfect!" She heard the two other teens approaching. "Quick Broseph get over here!" She motioned with her arms.

"Keep those eyes closed we're almost there." Reef was making sure that if Lo and Broseph were still finishing up what they were doing they would know they were coming.

"When can I look?" They were almost at the clearing when Fin asked.

"Just hold on."

"Reef where are you taking me?" She said between giggles. They were finally at the mouth of the beach.

He slipped his arm out of her grasp. "Keep your eyes closed." He quickly looked over Lo and Broseph's work. All the torches were lit, there was a bonfire off to the right, and the two boards were in place.

"Reef?" Fin was becoming a little hesitant of the whole situation.

"Just hold on one second." He ran over to where Lo and Broseph were and dragged them both into a hug. "Thank you guys so much for this." He whispered.

"Whoa Reef just said thank you." Lo whispered a joke and the two boys laughed. "Now get out there your girl is waiting." She smiled and pushed him to where the surf boards were then he stood in front of them.

"Okay open." Fin opened her eyes slowly and saw Reef standing in front of their two boards with already lit torches surrounding them.

"Whoa Reef…" She was speechless. Fin stood there for a second and took in the scenery and noticed the two extra teens off to the side. "Lo, Broseph, you guys were in on this?"

"From them moment Reef thought of the idea." Lo and Broseph smiled.

"Is that while you guys were acting so strange today?"

"Corse brah." Broseph reinsured and Fin smiled then looked back over to where Reef was and met his gaze.

"So what are we doing out here anyways?" Fin questioned.

"We're going night surfing!" He clapped his hands and two huge lights came on facing the water making the waves visible.

"But I don't have my gear." Lo quickly pulled Fin's arm and led her to a changing tent with her stuff at the edge of the thick woods. Before Lo started to walk away she pulled Lo into a hug.

"Thank you for doing this." Lo smiled.

"Anything for a amazing chic like you." She walked away leaving Fin to change.

**XxxxxxxxX**

"So Lo, now that Reef and Fin are surfing and we're alone can we talk." Lo could easily tell that Broseph was nervous. His voice was a lot softer than normal and she heard his voice crack at least twice when he spoke.

"Sure Broseph what do you want to talk about?" He rubbed the back of his neck then pulled Lo over to one of the logs that surrounded the bonfire.

"Listen Lo you um- you're like an amazing-" His palms became sweaty when he was talking and Lo decided he surfed enough. She brought a finger up to his mouth and stopped him from speaking anymore. She slowly leaned in while Broseph closed his eyes and froze. Lo went to the side of his face and gave him a light kiss on his cheek then pulled away and smiled. He quickly opened his eyes and stared into the purple ones that were looking into his.

"Whoa what's going on here?" Reef ran up with Fin behind him and the two teens scrambled to get away from each other.

"Well I'm going back to the staff house night guys." Lo rushed out to the trail then ran when she knew no one could see her now. Broseph sighed and dropped his head.

"Sorry Broseph were we interrupting something?" Fin was concerned that she and her date, Reef, had just made things extremely awkward for their friends.

"Nah I'm going to hit the sack later dudes." He stood up and slowly made his way back to the run down house looking at his feet the entire way.

"Reef I think we walked in on them at the wrong time." Fin bit her lip.

"I know, I haven't seen Broseph look so sad. So want to put out all the flames and stargaze a little before we head in?" Fin elbowed his arm then began putting out all the torches. "What was that for?!"

"You were being insensitive now help me put out all the fire so we can stargaze." Reef rubbed his arm then began helping her with the torches while muttering something that Fin wouldn't hear.

**Author's Note:** Well that was the ReefXFin date the next chapter(when it comes out) will be weird cause it'll be Emma's date so it'll start at 7 then continue on to however long I have it go on for. So it'll be like what happened to her while Reef and Fin's date when on. Anyways **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY **


End file.
